


A Need For Redemption

by Sherlock1110



Series: A Need For… [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gags, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Greg, Dom John, Dom/sub, Dom/sub - AU, Dominance, Gags, Gen, Handcuffs, John Loves Sherlock, Kneeling, M/M, Paddling, Punishment, Sensory Deprivation, Sherlock Loves John, Spanking, Sub Sherlock, Submission, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so an idea sprung to mind when Greg goes to 'help' Sherlock write his best man speech. </p><p>In an alternative d/s universe Greg let's his being unimpressed known to Sherlock for scaring him and pulling him away from work, he calls his Dom</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need For Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/gifts).



> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

After the helicopters and every police unit this side of the Thames had been grudgingly dismissed, the DI returned back to 221B.

Sherlock sat where he had been 10 minutes ago, looking rather smug. Greg had no idea why, he wouldn't be smug when he was done with him.

“Gavin…”

“No. Sherlock, no! Lose the grin. You are going to pay for this. Where's John?”

At that, Sherlock was suddenly a lot more alert. “John?”

“Yes, your Dom. Where is he?”

“Work.”

“Let's try that again, with a bit of respect shall we?”

“Work. Sir.”

Greg flicked his phone open and dialled speed dial.

“Hello John.”

Sherlock could quite clearly make out the other end, but he didn't want to.

 _“What's he done?”_ The doctor sounded annoyed already. Greg never rang him at work unless it was about Sherlock.

Greg chuckled. “You know him too well. Let's just say he interrupted a major police investigation into armed robberies that we have been searching for for 6 months all for his bloody crossword!”

John sighed on the other end. _“Can he hear me?”_

“Yep.”

_“Sherlock, you most definitely are in trouble. You are not to leave the flat and you will do everything Greg says. Is that understood?”_

Sherlock glanced from Greg's unimpressed face to the phone and back again and nodded once.

“He nodded.”

_“Not good enough and he knows that. Your punishment is getting worse by the second, Sherlock. Let's try again, are my instructions understood?”_

“Yes, sir.”

_“Good. Now Greg, can you go somewhere where he won't hear you?”_

“Sure thing. One moment.”

Sherlock watched as the door to the flat closed behind the DI. This wasn't good. In fact, this was a bit more than a bit not good. The urge to descend from the window crept into his head, but he shook it away.

When Greg came back in, the phone had gone and his hands were in his pockets.

“Remove everything that is not your trousers.”

“What?”

Greg marched across the room and looked over him with all the authority of a Dom in charge. “I suggest you obey me, Sherlock.”

Wide eyes widened further. The younger man seemed to think it through as his teeth bit into his bottom lip and he nodded.

“I believe your Dom just reiterated what happens to naughty subs who don't offer verbal answers.”

“I meant, yes, sir. I'll take my shirt off.”

“And the shoes.”

“Yes, sir.”

Greg stepped back, but not giving Sherlock room to make it to the door, or the window for that matter.

“Now what?” Sherlock questioned when the only item of clothing he had left was his trousers. “Is John coming home?”

“Nope, he told me to tell you he has more important things to do. He told me to deal with you.”

“More important things than his sub.”

“He has a job, Sherlock! One you are going to get him fired from if you don't start thinking through your actions.”

The detective frowned and stared at the floor.

“Now, I'm aware that to begin any punishment you get corner time.”

“No-”

“Don't try lying to me, boy, I know you do!”

Sherlock swallowed around the lump in his throat. Greg never called him boy, John had obviously told him to.

The DI paced across the room and threw a pillow into the corner. “Kneel,” he ordered, pointing at it.

Kneeling with a cushion, he never got a cushion with punishment, but he didn't open his mouth, Greg would no doubt take it away immediately. Sighing, he slouched over and lowered himself down to his knees.

“Hands behind your back, you'll be there too long to keep them behind your head.”

“You have no idea how long I can hold my-”

“Sherlock!” Greg barked.

The detective jolted at the tone in the DI's voice.

“Do as you are told. Right now.”

Sherlock did do as he was told, but through fear rather than obedience. He had known Greg a long time, so knew he wouldn't hurt him, but that didn't stop that feeling from bubbling up inside him.

Greg snapped his cuffs around Sherlock's pale wrists and whispered low in his ear, “Do you know that if your brother acted the way you do around me, he would never touch the floor?”

Sherlock sniffed, glad he was facing away from the older man for a change. “You need to think before your actions, Sherlock, think long and hard. What part of you thought it would be acceptable to worry me like that?”

“I didn't mean to worry you,” he said sulkily.

“You did, Sherlock, that's exactly what you meant to do. You may call me stupid, but I am not a shit Dom. I'm attentive and where sub's are concerned even more so. Now if you can't think of a valid excuse in the next half an hour, your punishment is going to be so much worse.”

“You've got no bearing on what punishment I get.”

Greg grabbed him by the curls and pulled his head back. “Keep your mouth shut, boy, or I will gag you. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Sherlock whispered.

“The smartest thing you've said all day.”

The DI stepped back and collapsed into John's chair, thinking.

At the sound of the door going, the sub flinched. That could only be John. Mrs. Hudson was out and would be all day. This could have gone so much easier had it just been him and Greg. Greg wouldn't go too far through fear of hurting him or pushing a limit he didn't know he had, which would also anger his Dom. But John could. John knew all his limits they'd found most of them together.

Sherlock was completely surprised that John had actually left work. He looked over his shoulder and glared at Greg.

“Do you really think he'd let me punish you on my own?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Sentiment, really?”

“Enough!” John barked, entering the flat. He stormed over to the detective and pulled him to his feet by his curls. He kicked the cushion out of the way and pushed him back down again. He snapped his leash to his collar and clipped it to the high punishment hook.

“Now, Greg. Shall we have a drink?”

“Beer?”

John laughed. “That sounds like a marvellous idea, just the one though.”

“You could punish him after 10 and it would make no difference. You army guys know how to do it right.”

“Maybe not 10.” He turned back on Sherlock. “If you've so much as moved an inch, boy, you will regret it.”

Sherlock didn't trust himself to speak, just nodded.

“Excuse me?”

He sighed. “Yes, sir.” It was barely more than a murmur.

“If you don't want to speak how you were taught I can make that easier for you.”

He slipped the bright yellow ball gag between his teeth, buckling it as tight as he dared behind him, then patted him on the head before he joined Greg in the kitchen.

Sherlock heard the pop and the hiss of the two beer bottles and then footsteps. Next to go was the couch as both men sat down. The detective shifted, making sure he was closer to the wall, he didn't want to anger the Doms further.

It was half an hour later when John next addressed his sub and that was only because the whole 'not wanting to anger the Doms further' thought had flown straight out the window with how bored he was.

“Stop shifting, Sherlock!” He barked.

A rather unmissable huff was what followed.

Sighing, annoyed, the doctor got to his feet, paced across the room to his sub and pulled him to his feet by the curls. He unhooked his leash and tugged him all the way to the bedroom.

“I was hoping you were going to be sensible enough to behave through your punishment. Why do you think I leave you so long at the start, Sherlock? It's to allow you to think about your actions and allow me to calm down. Now get on the bed. Head on the pillows.”

It was difficult with his hands tied behind him, but he managed to get up onto the bed.

“Face upwards,” John added. He reached down to uncuff him and pulled his hands up to the headboard, tying them there instead. He gripped his chin. “I really wish you didn't make me do this.”

The Dom pulled the box from the wardrobe and collected the blindfold and headphones.

Sherlock was watching him with wide eyes, but was keeping on top of his panic.

“I know how much you hate this, but that is precisely the point. You need to learn, boy.”

The sub nodded once, jerkily.

John pulled his head forward by the curls and slotted the blindfold over, the soft pads blocking all light out for the younger man.

The headphones were next, John had tried them himself, they were excellent at blocking out all unwanted noise. Well, unwanted for John, but not for Sherlock. With no way of being able to deduce anything, Sherlock was stuck in his own head, not a good feat for the younger man. Not at all. John wouldn't leave him long, but with no sight, time was an illusion, at least that's what the sub had described it as.

He set up his mini camera on the shelf opposite the bed and checked the view from his phone. He could see Sherlock in the middle of the bed clearly. He patted the younger man's hip reassuringly, but only once and left Sherlock to it, going through to the other room.

***

Sherlock laid, not worried exactly, but getting towards extremely concerned on the scale in his head. The same thought that always ran through his head at this point was wanting a safe word, but this was nothing he couldn't handle. If he gave up on it, it would be embarrassing. He did what would translate as a sigh and tugged his arms slightly.

He contemplated attempting to get into his Mind Palace, but even if he could manage it with his hands tied where they were, it would put him even more off-guard than he already was. Huffing around the gag, he relaxed back as much as he could and waited for John.

***

John alternated between watching his phone and the bedroom door.

Greg blocked his view with a mug of tea. “You look like you could do with something a bit stronger, but you said only the one.”

“I was right. Thanks, Greg. I don't want to do something I might regret.”

“That won't happen, John. You can handle yourself.”

“I just struggle to work out what goes through his head when he does things like this.”

“I know. And to be honest, mate, so do I.”

“I want you to punish him.”

Greg froze. “What?”

“I know you've been teasing him with that since you phoned, but maybe that's what he needs?”

“You mean, I'll pummel his arse and then he'll come crying to you? So I'm the bad guy?”

“Sherlock doesn't think like that, he'll see it as me not punishing him rather than who is.”

“So what do you want me to do?”

“Well…”

***

John stood up to head towards the bedroom and Greg grabbed his arm.

“What if he safe words.”

“He won't, he doesn't have one during punishment.”

“Why not?”

“He never wanted one.”

“Isn't that risky?”

“It's fairly common in punishments, is it not?”

“I guess. Mycroft has one.”

“How often does Mycroft get punished?”

Greg stared at his mug as he ran his finger around the top.

“Fair enough.”

Taking a deep breath, John paced into the shared bedroom and headed toward his sub. Sherlock was completely still, his hands slack in the cuffs and his breathing shallow. John was aware he wouldn't be able to hear him, so he searched through the drawer for some items.

He leant over Sherlock's naked chest and bit the closest nipple. The detective yelped through the gag, caught completely off guard. John played with the other one with his finger and thumb before he punched the nipple clamp open and let it pinch over one nub, then the other. Sherlock hissed in through his teeth.

John grasped the waist band of his trousers and pulled them down and off, he threw them over the end of the bed and then removed the cuffs from the headboard.

Sherlock took a lot of deep breaths as John carried on, knowing that he couldn't hear or see anything. He trusted John, but he hated not knowing what was going to happen next and there was absolutely no way for him to deduce either. He was therefore surprised when John flipped him over and brought his hands behind his back. He buckled the cuffs together and then ran his finger around his hole. The Dom sighed, he reached between his sub's legs and wrapped the leather cock ring around his cock, it wasn't hard and Sherlock didn't even whimper in complaint. His boy felt guilty, that was good, but John knew he needed to get this over with.

He worked his hole open with a finger not gently, but not so he would hurt either, he had to get the plug in. It wasn't long before a lubed second finger pushed in. Sherlock clenched, but only slightly it was like and involuntary action. John moved his finger in and out as fast as he could without doing damage and when he was done with the third finger he placed the tip of the plug at his boy's entrance and worked it in.

The detective didn't move at all as the base of the plug became flush with his cheeks. It hadn't touched his prostate yet, but even if it had, he doubted he would have got hard.

Greg appeared at the door to the bedroom. “You ready?”

The doctor nodded. “As I'll ever be.” He reached down and lifted one side of the headphones up, Sherlock flinched, unaware.

“Greg is going to finish off your punishment, seeing as it was him that was worried sick.”

A whimper came out around the gag and John wiped his eyes. He couldn't bare to see his sub like this, so without hope, but it needed to happen. He couldn't just worry people into think he was badly hurt.

“I'm not going to give you a way out of this, I know even if I did you wouldn't take it. Do you need your cock ring? You will be caged afterwards anyway. Nod or shake.”

Sherlock shook his head, another broken whimper falling free. John was right, he wouldn't take a way out, he liked the feeling of forgiveness and if Greg was punishing him too, then hopefully they'd both forgive him. If he took a way out, that option wouldn't have been available. He also wouldn't even contemplate getting hard, he wasn't now and he certainly wouldn't if he wasn't being punished by John.

He replaced the pad over Sherlock's ear, and removed the ring. He stepped back to untie his leash from the wall. He gave it one sharp tug and Sherlock sat up, his movements robotic. He fell to his knees at the hand on his shoulder.

Greg stepped into the room and held his hand out. John handed the leash over to his fellow Dom and watched as Sherlock awkwardly knee-walked out of the room with the DI.

John stood against the wall, arms folded as Greg shifted the detective around on his lap. He nodded once as the older man looked up, as if for permission.

Greg let his palm fall softly at first, but began to pick up the pace and the strength at each blow. He stopped after 15 and was surprised at how still Sherlock was over his lap. He knew it must have been difficult being so sensory deprived and having to go through this, but he couldn't wait to forgive him. It was almost as potent a feeling as the few times Mycroft had had to be punished.

The next 15 were much faster. He layered them over the sub's sit spot and the last hit made Sherlock jolt. He was doing an incredibly good job of not being sexually aroused every time the plug shifted inside him.

The DI reached for the paddle. There'd be 20 with it and then it would be over. After the first strike on Sherlock's right cheek the first sob was heard. Greg was aware he'd been crying for a while, but it hadn't been loud and vocalised until this point. He glanced up at John after an equally high strike on the other cheek. He was biting his lip and his fists were clenched where they were folded. His heart broke for his, sub but the other Dom was only doing what John had asked. 30 with the hand. 20 with the paddle.

When the DI was done, he couldn't work out who was more relieved, himself, Sherlock or John. The boy over his knee didn't move so he removed the cuffs first and Sherlock's hands fell forward. He didn't attempt to gain control of them, just sobbed a lot louder now. He unbuckled the gag next, and Sherlock only worked his jaw for a moment before letting it fall slack. The headphones came off and then the blindfold was slipped free to reveal wet lashes. The sub stayed in his position, facing down until Greg manoeuvred him back on to his knees. “I'm sorry, sir,” he choked out.

Greg let his hand drop into sweaty curls for a moment, it was a clear you're forgiven gesture, but Sherlock didn't care, all he wanted was John and John wasn't here, why should he be? He'd let him down, disappointed him. That made him feel worse

“Look up,” Greg ordered.

Sherlock obeyed, but slowly and saw John.

“Go to him.”

John's eyes were red and Sherlock sobbed louder, he had never shuffled across the room so fast. He ignored the scuff of the rug on his knees as he crawled towards the older man. The doctor dropped to his knees in front of his sub and gathered him up in his arms.

“I love you so much.”

Sherlock tried to reply, but couldn't. He just sobbed louder and buried himself into John's lap.

The doctor glanced at the DI and mouthed, “Thank you”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fed up with some of the negative responses I'm getting to my fics. You guys all know what I write and who I write with, if you don't like it please don't read it or just leave, don't leave comments that are just designed to make the reader feel like crap, it's pointless. I have had enough of having to delete comments because it gets me and my beta down.


End file.
